


The Tragedy Of Despair's Hope

by Eve6262



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, I only put Junko and Mukuro as characters because that's the first chapter, M/M, mostly non ships but there may be a few, possible ship hinting, there might not be the violence for a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve6262/pseuds/Eve6262
Summary: Angst one-shots for the soul. Or not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Angst is one of my strong suits, so naturally I would write a bunch of one-shots for it.

     Junko sat on the tall building, the black and white designs reaching up to the metal beneath her. Below were thousands, all dead, and all filled with despair in their final moments of a hope for the future. She loved it, yet, she hated it. She hated what she had to do. Behind her was the smell of despair, death, and murder. Her own sister, a sad tool to her own desires. At the time, Junko hadn’t cared. She’d grown tired of the girl and finally killed her, the spears in her body almost giving away the obvious concealer hiding the mark that proved her loyalty. Hiding the mark that told Junko her sister cared for her. And, honestly, Junko hadn’t cared until this very moment. The Servant, as Monaca liked calling him, had delivered the body as she so desired. Everything should have been perfect.

 

     Everything was not perfect. Here she was, lamenting the death of her sister. For the first time in forever, she thought of her sister not as a killing machine with perverted tendencies, but as a true person. Perhaps Mukuro could be slightly perverted, perhaps her best talent was killing people; perhaps Mukuro hadn’t even cared that her sister sacrificed her for the good of despair. But something in Junko made her think differently. Mukuro’s best talent wasn’t just killing people, but following orders flawlessly, and improvising tactics at a moment’s notice. After all, she held the title of Ultimate Soldier, not Ultimate Killer. Mukuro was slightly perverted, but Junko was even more so; if Hanamura counted, she was a practical angel. Mukuro hadn’t even cared she was sacrificed, but whose fault was that? Who was to blame for her despairful love, for her apparent devotion to the subject?

 

     Junko. Junko had been the one who drove them both other the edge. Even Mukuro, who many considered to be on the same level as Junko, was not at the fashionista’s level of horrifying acts. And yet, the strawberry blonde treated her like a piece of garbage, as something to be thrown away as soon as something better was found. And she’d found something better in the Remnants of Despair, so she threw away the trash that served her. She’d felt extreme happiness and giddy at the thought of her sister dying, but after some thought and consideration, she’d realized just what she was doing. A smile crossed her face. It was not one of happiness, or laughter, or despair, or a conniving manipulation, but one of sadness.

 

     “Sis…” Junko mocked her sister’s voice, her talent allowing for a flawless recreation of the black-haired soldier. Shaking her head, she did her best to do an impression of the girl not as the Ultimate Analyst, but as her sister. “Sis…” It was remarkably off=base, but it sounded more like Mukuro to her. A much lower voice than her own, laced with both business aura and a kindness none other would ever see. Even Makoto, who Mukuro had a crush on, would never see this kindness she’d given her sister. Even Izuru sometimes seemed impressed with the girl now lying in a broken heap behind her, her old clothes on her body once more.

 

     “Don’t be sad.” Junko said it without even thinking, surprising herself. Her voice continued, even as her mind struggled to figure out why the words escaped from her lips. “We were always together. I bet it was refreshing to get away from a piece of trash like me.” Looking down to the ground, the fashionista realized what she’d said. Imitating Mukuro was easy for her, and she sometimes would just imitate people to calm herself down, or to initiate other emotions she’d need for whatever she was doing. Now, her mind had subconsciously imitated Mukuro, telling her what she thought the black-haired girl would say.

 

     “No, I’m not.” Looking down to the bodies, she thought she could see Hiyoko somewhere in the distance. “I’m not happy. I’m...sad. Sad you had to leave me. Does that make sense?” She swung her legs over the edge, getting up and moving to Mukuro’s dead body. “I...You were always there for me. When I was feeling like we’d lose, or when I lost everything, or when went completely insane…” Looking with sadness at the dead body, Junko spoke once more. “You never cared. Even Komaeda thought I was crazy, but you never cared. You always joined me, you always loved me, you always stayed by my side." Smiling sadly, she took an emergency pair of scissors from her pocket and cut off a small piece of hair at the back of the soldier’s neck. Smiling, she held it in her fist, looking down at the corpse. 

 

“Maybe you weren’t so much to me then, but you truly are my sister. And for that...Thank you.”

 

     Later, Junko would take a small glass bottle and put the small lock of hair in it, placing it in her pocket for something to forever remember her sister by. Later, Mukuro would be blown to pieces because of a sudden movement. Later, Junko would execute herself, not just because of the vote, but for many other reasons. And finally, when she was about to die, she would say one thing that no one could catch.

  
“Hey sis.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I would like to announce something, and sorry if this seems like I'm trying to hard, or just like I shouldn't be doing this.
> 
> I will be doing paid commissions instead of requests. I apologize for this, however, I really do need the money.
> 
> Just message me if you wish to request, and I think I'll price them at $1.00, depending. I'll also do an entire work (minimum 2-3 chapters, you can request different things) at $3.00. If you want me to proofread something, $0.50.
> 
> Again, sorry about the low note after the high note. The work will be posted on this site, in a request book (if I ever get one.)
> 
> But, hey! If you like Komahina, there's a bit of nice fluff there, so there's a high note to all of this! I have that book, so if you want, go check it out!
> 
> ~Eve6262


End file.
